Wind and Air
by Fox King jm
Summary: One day Naruto and his team came home from a mission and what awaited him was his old friend, Korra. But could she have more of a thing with Naruto than friendship? Naruto x Korra x Hinata x Kushina x Kurama, a lemon story. I do not own Naruto or Korra, so please enjoy: Wind and Air.


**Hey guys, Johnny here with once again, another Lemon story Fanfic. It was going to be just a Naruto x Korra, but I'm going to mix up some things at the last-minute. You'll see when you guys read the story. I got the idea when I was watching ****Naruto and Legend of Korra and I thought to myself those two are a lot alike. That's how I got my idea for this Fanfic. I also wanted to make this story a special one, since its valentine's day. So it be Naruto x Korra x Kushina x Hinata x Fem-Kurama, so in this lemon story will have three lemon parts and three chapters. first Naruto and Korra, then Naruto, Korra, and Hinata, and last but not least, Naruto, Korra, Hinata, Kushina, and Kurama, my treat. So anyway that's all I wanted to say. Alright, let's get started I do not own Naruto and Legend of Korra, so please enjoy: Wind and Air and have a very special Valentine's Day with your favorite woman.**

**CHAPTER 1: WIND AND AIR. **

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero who saved Konoha during Pein's invasion and the one who ended the Forth-Great-Ninja war was returning from a mission with his team.

"Oh, man that mission was long." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it was about two weeks long." Sakura replied.

"Humph, the mission was maybe long, but it wasn't much of a challenge." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, but the payment will be a big one." Kakashi said, as he read his Make-Out book.

"Indeed." Sai replied, as he was reading a book about old childhood friends.

"I can't wait for Kaa-chan's home cocking." Naruto said, as he was drooling over his mother's cooking.

Naruto took a quick glance at a teenage girl with a very large white dog beside her. It looked like she was lost or something. Naruto walked up to the lost teenage to see if he can help in any way he could.

"Excuse me, miss, are you lost or something?" Naruto asked.

The girl turned to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm looking for two of my friends that live here."

"K-Korra?!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto? Is that really you?!" Korra asked.

"Yeah, its been forever!" Naruto replied.

Without a moment of waiting, Korra hugged Naruto tightly.

"It's been a really long time." Korra said.

"Yeah, it really has." Naruto replied with a blush, as he felt Korra's breasts on his chest.

"How's you're mom and Hinata?" Korra asked.

"Kaa-chan and Hinata-chan are great. How about yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good, it's just really good to see you again." Korra said with a smile.

As for the rest of Team-Kakashi, they wonder who was that girl with Naruto.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows." Sasuke replied.

"It seems Naruto has an old friend." Sai said.

"Yes, it seems so." Kakashi said.

The rest of Team-7 walked tows Naruto and his friend.

"So, Naruto, is she a friend of yours?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, yeah, everyone this is Korra. Korra, this is my sensei Kakashi, and my team, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai." Naruto stated.

"It's nice to meet you." Korra replied.

"Hey, there, I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi replied.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." Sakura replied.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke stated.

"You can call me, Sai." Sai stated.

"Korra is an old friend of mine and Hinata-chan's. It was way back when we we're little." Naruto stated.

Sai notice how Korra looked at Naruto. It was like she liked or maybe even loved him. Then Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage appeared with some news.

"Baa-chan, we we're about to see you. Oh, I want to meet..." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Korra the Avatar." Tsunade replied.

When Tsunade stated that Korra was the Avatar this news surprised Team-7.

"K-Korra you're the Avatar?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, but I heard you're the Hero of Konoha and the Hero who stopped the Great-War." Korra replied, as she smiled at her old friend.

"Oh, you heard of that... I heard that you beat the crap out of the Amon guy and stopped the sprites from going on a rampage." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I did. I was training, but Tenzen told me I should take some time off. So I came here to see you after all these years." Korra stated.

"I'm glad you did." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Naruto I have another mission for you." Tsunade stated.

"Huh, what mission is that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, it's an easy mission. All you have to do is deliver this scroll to the Land-of-Fire. It's a day long trip, but you shouldn't have any problems." Tsunade stated.

"You got it, Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Tsunade-sama, I wonder if I can go with Naruto." Korra asked.

"Korra are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am." Korra replied with a smile.

"Very well, then." Tsunade replied.

"May I get some supplies first before I leave, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you got half an hour to do so. I'll be waiting for you at the village-gate at that time." Tsunade stated.

"Thanks, Baa-chan. Come on Korra, I let's go to my house." Naruto said.

"Alright, come on Naga let's go." Korra said, as she, Naruto, and her poplar-dog, Naga left to Naruto's house for some supplies.

**XxxxX Naruto's house XxxxX **

Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, who serviced during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha 17 years ago, was at home cocking lunch for her son of a hero, till she heard a knock on the door.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home." Naruto said.

"Welcome home, Sochi." Kushina said, as she saw Korra with her son.

"Hi, Miss-Uzumaki, long time no see." Korra said.

"Korra-chan, I haven't seen you since you and Sochi we're the same age. Now look at you, a beautiful young-lass." Kushina replied.

"We came to get some things, Kaa-chan. I've got another mission." Naruto stated.

"Another mission, already?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, we'll be back by tomorrow, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"That's good to hear." Kushina replied.

After that Naruto and Korra grabbed what they needed, before they leave.

"We'll be back soon, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"That care of my Sochi, okay, Korra-chan?" Kushina said with a wink.

"Yes, Miss-Uzumaki, I'll take good care of him." Korra said.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said with a crimson-red blush.

"I'm just playing around, Sochi." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Come on, Naruto, we should get going." Korra said.

"Uh, yeah... we'll see you later, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he and Korra waved goodbye to Kushina and made their way to the gates of Konoha.

As Naruto, Korra, and her poplar-dog Naga were heading to the gate of the village, they saw Hinata, shopping for food to make for dinner tonight.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm just about to..." Hinata stated, till she saw Korra.

"It's been a long time, Hinata." Korra said.

"K-Korra-san... it's been a long time since we saw you." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, it has. I mean look at you, and those huge boobs too, there bigger than mine." Korra stated with a smile, as Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Korra, you shouldn't say things like that!" Naruto said.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun, I'm flattered by Korra's praise." Hinata said.

"See, it was just like we were back then. We always played around, even when we were little kids. Now look at us, young adults." Korra stated, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto replied.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"But anyway, Naruto, we should get going now." Korra said.

"Oh, yeah, well Hinata-chan, we'll see you later." Naruto said, as he and Korra waved goodbye to Hinata.

Naruto and Korra made their way to the gates of Konoha. Tsunade was there waiting for Naruto and Korra.

"Ah, there you two are. Just in time, here, Naruto take this scroll to the Fire-Daimyo's castle." Tsunade said, as she handed to scroll to Naruto.

"I'll be back soon, Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Be careful, Naruto, Korra." Tsunade said.

"Right, come on Korra, let's go!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Korra replied, as she, Naruto, and Naga left to the Daimyo's castle.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Korra XxxxX **

It had been two hours since Naruto and Korra left the village. Korra took a glance at Naruto, seeing how much he's grown and she also noticed how handsome he had become. She slightly blushes, she wonders if he feels the same way about her. Naruto looked at Korra and sees how much she's grown as well. When they were little kids they did a lot together along side Hinata. Naruto now sees his best friend as a very sexy woman. Naruto slightly blushes, as he tries to shack off the thought.

"_It really has been a long time..." _Korra thought.

"_Korra looks, so... so... beautiful..." _Naruto thought.

"So, Korra, how are things?" Naruto asked.

"Well, things are okay..." Korra replied in a sad tone.

"What's the matter, Korra?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I used to have a boyfriend named Mako and... Well, we got into a fight and broke up..." Korra stated.

"I see... when was this, if you mine me asking." Naruto said.

"It was when the sprites were running wild." Korra replied.

"Oh, well there are lots of fishes in the sea. Trust and believe I know how it feels to not being like by that someone you love." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"I used to ask Sakura out most of the time, but ever time I did... she would hit me or call me a Baka. (Idiot)" Naruto stated.

"You mean the pink-hair girl with the huge forehead?" Korra asked.

"(Laughs) Yeah, her, but I think I should found someone who loves me for me, y'know?" Naruto asked.

"I know how you feel. I hope I found someone who loves me for me." Korra replied, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"You will, Korra-chan, you will." Naruto replied.

Korra slightly blushes hearing the "Chan" nickname that Naruto used for her. Naruto and Korra continued to their way to the Daimyo's castle, till, Naga sniffed in the air and growled.

"What is it, girl?" Korra asked.

"You two lovebirds leave the scroll and get lost."

"L-Lovebirds, come and say that in my face you coward!" Naruto said.

"As you wish!"

A ninja wearing all black with a headband crossed out appeared in front of Naruto and Korra. This ninja had green hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The ninja smirked thinking to himself this will be easy like taking candy from a baby.

"I am Kusashi, of the tall grass. I'm a rogue ninja from the Kusagakure (Village hidden in the grass)... and I am here for that scroll you have. Now be good children and head it over." Kusashi stated.

"Naruto it seems this guy doesn't know who we are." Korra stated.

"Well, then, Korra-chan... let's teach him!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, the hero who ended the Forth-Great-Ninja war and the Avatar?! Well now if I take you two out here my name will be known with out the nations." Kusashi stated with a smile, as he took out a kunai-knife.

"Let's go, Korra-chan!" Naruto said, as he charged at Kusashi.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Naruto and his clones appeared from a large smoke cloud, they charged at Kusashi. Kusashi summoned multiply kunais and throws them at Naruto and his clones, but Korra used her Earth-Bending to block the kunais from hitting Naruto and his clones.

"_What was that, __**Doton**__? (Earth-style)" _Kusashi thought.

"Thanks, Korra-chan!" Naruto said.

Naruto hit Kusashi, but it was a **Kage Bunshin**, as well. Kusashi threw more Kunais to get Naruto's blind-spot. Korra used her Water-Bending to protect Naruto again. Korra used her Fire-Bending to try to hit Kusashi, but he quickly dodged each attack.

"_First, it was __**Doton**__, now __**Suiton**__ (Water-style), and __**Katon**__ (Fire-style), what's next, __**Futon**__?! (Wild-style)" _Kusashi thought, as his sweat was dropping.

Kusashi to busy figuring out what was Korra's attacks were. Korra than used her Air-Bending attacking Kusashi, as he went behind a tree for cover. He didn't see Naruto coming in for an attack from above. Kusashi stabbed Naruto, but when he did...

**(POOF)**

It was just a **Kage Bunshin**, the real Naruto was ready to finish this fight.

"Take this!" Naruto said.

"**NA! RU! TO! Uzumaki Barrage!" **

Naruto kicked Kusashi in the air, and then kicked his head hard, hitting his face into the ground.

"Agh!" Kusashi cried in pain.

"Now we got you!" Korra said, as she used her Earth-Bending to capture Kusashi.

"H-How do you know so many, nature-chakra?" Kusashi asked.

"Nature-what...?" Korra asked.

"That wasn't nature-chakra, it called Bending." Naruto stated.

"Bending... that sounds really..." Kusashi stated, till Naga glared and growled at him.

"I think you should choose your next words carefully, Naga doesn't like it when other people are giving me trouble." Korra stated.

"..."

"As a shinobi of Konoha, I Naruto Uzumaki place you under-arrest." Naruto stated, as he arrested Kusashi.

It had been 4 more hours, Naruto and Korra continued their journey to deliver the scroll. They finally made it to the castle of the Daimyo with Kusashi tied up in ropes. Naruto and Korra approached the samurais that guarded the gates.

"Ah, you must be the Konoha ninja with the scroll." The Samurai guard stated.

"Yeah, here is the scroll and this rouge ninja named, Kusashi." Naruto stated, as he handed the scroll to The Samurai guard.

"Wait, you two caught, Kusashi?!" The Samurai guard asked.

"Yeah..." Korra replied.

"His bounty is over 125,000 ryo." The second Samurai stated.

"Really?!" Naruto and Korra asked.

"Yes, please wait here. I will give the scroll to the Fire-Daimyo and give you your reward money." The Samurai guard stated.

5 minutes later, The Samurai guard returned to give Naruto and Korra their reward money.

"Here is your reward money. Your mission is completed, you may go back to Konoha." The Samurai guard stated.

"Another mission accomplished, come on Korra-chan, let's get going." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto." Korra replied, as they went back to Konoha.

It had been another hour since Naruto and Korra went back to the village, but the friends saw the sun was going down. Naruto and Korra decided to camp out for tonight and returned to Konoha in the morning. Naruto was setting up the tent and making a fire to cook their lunch. Naga was taking sitting down watching Naruto finishing setting up the camp. The tent was set, the food was cooked, and they had the sleeping-bags ready.

"Korra-chan, I'm done setting up camp." Naruto stated.

But Naruto didn't get any response.

"Korra-chan?" Naruto said.

Naruto went into the woods looking for Korra. He then heard splashing from behind some bushes. Naruto went to go see what all the splashing was all about. He looked over the bushes where the splashing was coming from. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes... Korra was naked and washing her body off.

"**Not a bad sight, huh, Kit?" **

"_Kurama-chan, don't says such things!" _Naruto shouted in his mindscape.

The Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) known as Kurama to Naruto, is a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long black hair with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails showing her big rear-end. She whore a long black and purple kimono that showed, most of her breast her G-cupped breast. The kimono had a black sash with a fox on it, a red cloth, and two large sleeves, and her eyes were golden and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

"**Hey, I'm not the one who is looking at his friend naked. But you can always have me instead." **Kurama stated, as she hugged Naruto from behind.

"_K-Kurama-chan now is not the time for this!" _Naruto said, as he blushes and he felt Kurama's soft massive breasts behind his back.

Korra turns to see Naruto looking at her.

"Oh, hey Naruto what's up?" Korra asked.

"..."

Naruto comes back to reality, he saw everything that Korra had. Naruto got a nosebleed, seeing, Korra's beautiful body.

"Ugh, I just wanted to tell you the camp is all set..." Naruto stated with a dark blush.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Korra replied, as she washes her body.

Naruto walks back to their camp. He couldn't believe that Korra didn't beat the crap out of him for taking a peek.

"_I can't believe she didn't beat the crap out of me for looking at her naked..." _Naruto thought with a blush.

Without any warning, Korra hugged Naruto from behind. He felt her body against his own.

"Did you like what you saw, Naruto?" Korra whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"And just so you know... I'm a virgin." Korra whispered, as she slides her hands down Naruto's abs.

"A virgin, huh? Something tells me you want me to fix that..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I want you to be my first." Korra said with a lustful smile.

"Well, it's going to be my first time too... so how about we do this in our tent?" Naruto asked, as he turns to Korra wrapping his arms around her.

"I would like that a lot." Korra replied, as she kissed Naruto.

In that moment their feelings for each other exploded. Naruto carried Korra to the tent bridal-style. In the tent, Naruto and Korra continued to kiss, using their tongues to wrestle each other. Then the Hero and the Avatar broke the kiss to breath.

"Korra-chan, your lips are so soft..." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto, you're such a good kisser..." Korra replied.

"Thanks... are you ready, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready... take me..." Korra replied.

Naruto beings to take off Korra's shirt, he was amazed of Korra's beautiful body. After removing her shirt next was her blue bra. Korra decided to make her own move, as she takes of Naruto's jacket. Naruto removed Korra's bra, showing her C-cupped breast, as Korra removed his black shirt. Korra then pounce on her dear friend or rather new-lover, Naruto started to remove the last of Korra's clothing, as did Korra. Naruto removed Korra's dark-blue panties, as Korra's removes Naruto's pants. Korra was now completely naked with her hair down. The only thing that was left was Naruto's boxers.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"Hai, Korra-chan, let's keep going." Naruto replied.

"As you wish, Naruto." Korra said, as she went down to Naruto's boxers.

"**This is becoming quite a show." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

Korra smiled, as she slowly removed her lover's boxers. Korra finally removed the last of Naruto's clothing to reveal his 9 inched soft covered manhood. Korra couldn't help, but blush to see how big her old friend was.

"Naruto, you sure have really grown." Korra stated.

"Thanks, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

Korra stoked Naruto's large member slowly. Naruto let out some moans of pleasure. Korra licked the tip of his head, he smiled and enjoyed Korra's licking. She then wraps her lips around the head, and took about 7 inches of his cock, using her tongue lousing the foreskin. Naruto held his head in pleasure, as Korra suck his big dick.

"Whoa, Korra-chan... that feels really good." Naruto moaned.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this, Naruto, I'll do my best to please you." Korra replied, as she took back Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Korra wrapped her tongue around Naruto's manhood, making his cock twitch inside her mouth. She then played with his balls, making Naruto let out another moan. Naruto was enjoyed every moment of Korra's blowjob. She then sucked Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his cock twitching inside his friend's mouth, he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum.

"Shit! Korra-chan… I think I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned.

"_That's right, Naruto... come inside my mouth for me." _Korra thought.

Hearing this, Korra increased her speed more. Naruto used his own movement to thrust inside Korra's mouth. She welcomed it, as she sucked Naruto's cock harder and faster. Naruto's eyes rolled back, as he finally released his seed into his friend's mouth. Korra felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum. She backed her head letting out a popping noise; a final shot of his white ropes hit her face. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after an awesome blowjob he got from Korra.

"Man, Korra-chan, where did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Naruto asked.

"That was my first time, Naruto... I really hope you liked it." Korra replied, as she licked her lips.

"I did... it was awesome..." Naruto stated.

"I'm so happy that you did, Naruto. I really am." Korra replied with a smile.

Naruto brought Korra closer to him, felling her beautiful body, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto played with Korra's C-cupped breast, as Korra wrapped her arms around Naruto. He then took and sucked on her nipples, making Korra moan of the feeling of breast sucking. Naruto then sucked on her other breast, as he squeezed her ass hard. Korra blushed heavily, as she enjoyed her friend touching her body.

"Oh, Naruto... please take me... take me now..." Korra moaned.

"I will, Korra-chan." Naruto said, as he laid Korra on the blankets of their tent.

Naruto used his fingers to rub Korra's vagina, making Korra moan in pleasure once again. He slowly opened her pussy lips, he than used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Korra's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast. Naruto continued to lick Korra's pussy for another 5 minutes. Naruto then stopped his actions to give Korra a tender kiss.

"Man, Naruto, you are really good at this." Korra stated.

"Thanks, Korra-chan; are you ready to become a woman?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his member against her womanhood.

"Yes, I'm ready... do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours." Korra stated.

Naruto slowly entered her pussy. Korra let out a whimper of pain. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck hopping that the pain will stop. He made sure he was not to rough with his dear friend. Naruto was able to fit about 9 inches inside of Korra. Korra let out a tear, as she felt pain, as she bleeds a little. He used his hands to rub Korra's belly so she can get adjusted to his size. She let out a sighs of relief, Korra used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naruto... Ugh… you're really big… agh… be gentle… please…" Korra whimpered.

"Korra-chan... you really are a virgin, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh... I'm fine, Naruto... you're just really big is all." Korra moaned.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he continued to rub Korra's belly.

"Oh, Naruto..." Korra moaned.

She let out a sighs of relief, Korra used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly. After 15 minutes of Naruto massaging Korra's stomach, she was now ready for some slow motion action. Naruto starts a slow motion movement. It was a bit painful for Korra, but also pleasurable. As Naruto continued his movement, he noticed how beautiful Korra is. As for Korra, she was glad that she was having her first time with her dear friend.

"Naruto..." Korra whispered.

"Yeah, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I... I love you." Korra stated with a blush.

"I love you too..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Korra and wrapped his arms around her body.

With that said, both long time friends continued to make love. Korra was still a little unease from Naruto's large manhood; little by little she began to feel pleasure. She then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, as he continued his slow movement. Naruto went down to her neck and kissing her, making Korra moan. She really loved the way Naruto kissed her. After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Korra was now adjusted to his size; Korra was ready for Naruto to go a little faster.

"Naruto... please fuck me..." Korra moaned in pleasure.

This was the first time that Naruto ever heard Korra cussed before. He couldn't, but smile. He knew she was ready for a good time.

"I will, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he gave Korra another kiss.

"_Oh my God... Naruto is such a good kisser." _Korra thought happily.

Naruto increased his speed, as Korra had never felt so much pleasure for her first time. She than wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck tighter and to pull him into another hot kiss. With each thrust the Hero and the Avatar got their first mind-blowing orgasm together. Naruto and Korra broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto than, kissed Korra on the neck again, making her sigh in bliss.

"Naruto, you feel so good... please keep thrusting me." Korra moaned.

"Hai, you're doing really well yourself for your first time, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

"Your dick really feels good, Naruto." Korra stated with a smile.

"Your cunt is really wet and tight..." Naruto replied, as he thrusts harder.

"**Oh, my... this is really getting hot. I hope one day Naruto will give me some of that loving." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind with a blush and smile, as she continued to watch the two friends making love.

Naruto and Korra held each other tight, as Naruto thrusts Korra harder and faster. Korra felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, she was having her first time with the one person she really loves. Korra looked into Naruto's blue eyes, as Naruto looked into her ocean blue eyes. They smiled at each other and shared another tender deep kiss. She grabbed Naruto's hands to feel her breasts. Naruto felt Korra's breasts and couldn't believe how soft they were. Truly this night is a dance of wind and air.

"Korra-chan, your tits are really soft." Naruto moaned, as he squeezed Korra's breasts harder and thrusts faster.

"Ugh, yes, Naruto, yes! Do whatever you want! Just don't stop fucking me!" Korra moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh, Korra-chan, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, that's it! Your feels so good, it's hitting my womb! Oh, fuck!" Korra shouted in pleasure.

Both the Hero of Konoha and the Avatar continued to make love. Korra wanted more, she wanted Naruto, she wanted all of him, and she just couldn't get enough of her friend. Naruto used his strength to pick up Korra into a lotus position, he and Korra held each other tighter and tighter. Then, he used his hands to slide down Korra's body to feel her ass, giving it a good squeeze. This position continued for, the next 5 minutes. Korra's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she knew she was about to reach her climax for the first time. Naruto felt, his friend's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Naruto, I'm going too... I'm going to!" Korra shouted in pleasure.

"Ugh, me too, Korra-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto groaned, as he thrusts faster.

"Please cum deep inside my womb, Naruto! Ugh, I want us to cum together!" Korra moaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Korra-chan!" Naruto growled.

"NARUTO!" Korra screamed.

"KORRA-CHAN!" Naruto roared.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Korra reached their climax. Korra felt Naruto's seed over flooded her pussy. The Hero felt the Avatar's pussy tighten around his cock. After a minute of Naruto cumming, he pulled himself out of Korra. She let out a sigh of bliss after her first time having sex. For Korra, it was really amazing. She was happy that her first was her friend, Naruto. She than gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"That was really amazing… Naruto…" Korra said weakly.

"Yeah, it was… you did real great for your first time… Korra-chan" Naruto said.

"Stop it, Naruto, you're going to make me blush." Korra said.

"I really mean it, Korra -chan. You're amazing." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, Naruto..." Korra said with a blush.

Korra saw that Naruto was getting hard again, and got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto..." Korra said.

"Yeah, Korra-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Well, maybe we can do anal next. What do you say, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"Heh, I would like that, Korra-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto got close to Korra giving her another kiss. Korra then got on her hands and knees, showing her prefect bubble-butt. Naruto blushed, seeing Korra's big ass. Korra blushed as well. Naruto went behind Korra, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her unused rosebud. Naruto licked her ass, making Korra let out a gasp of surprise. The Avatar loved the feeling of Naruto licking her anus, as she lets out moan and groans of pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto... keep licking my butt... ugh, please don't stop." Korra moaned.

Naruto did just that, as he continued to lube her anus and played with her cunt, Korra bit her lower lip. After 5 minutes of licking his Korra's butt-hole, Naruto stopped his actions, and fingered her ass. Korra got horny from the ass playing she was getting from Naruto. Naruto then grabbed Korra's hips. He then grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her lube rosebud.

"Are you ready, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Naruto... now fuck my ass good, baby." Korra said in a husky tone.

Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Korra's ass. Korra's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto slowly enter Korra's ass, inch by inch. Naruto never anything this tight before, his friend's ass was way tighter than her pussy. Korra felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Korra grabbed her blankets to prepare herself for the rough ass fucking ahead. Now Naruto's cock deep inside Korra's anal-tube, she rested her head on her pillow.

"Ugh... Naruto, you're so fucking deep inside my ass..." Korra moaned, as her eyes rolled back and tongue hanged, from Naruto being inside her butt.

"Damn, Korra-chan... your butt feels really good... ugh... it's really tight around my cock." Naruto stated, as he and Korra stayed motionless.

"_It feels really strange... but it feels pleasurable too..." _Korra thought, as she was lost in her thoughts, as her ass was filled with Naruto's massive rod.

"Are you okay, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... ugh, God you're so big..." Korra moaned.

Naruto then begins to fuck Korra slowly, so not to hurt her. Korra's eyes rolled back, as she felt her ass tightening. Naruto used his hands to grab her breasts. She love it, Korra loved the way she is getting fucked by her dear friend/lover. Naruto pushed himself a littler deeper inside his Korra's ass. Korra's eyes widen with a bit of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Naruto still went nice and slow, as both friends continued their love-making.

"Ugh, Naruto, please don't hold back, baby..." Korra moaned.

"Oh, Korra-chan, you're ass feels really good..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto... my ass... ugh, so good..." Korra moaned.

Still a little unease, but Korra began to feel pleasure of anal. Naruto then increased his speed a little more. She wanted all of Naruto's love, Korra then begged him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto smiled and obeys, as he increased his speed more. Korra's orgasms went wild of her first anal. Naruto loved how tight Korra was and thrusts harder.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop, keep pounding my butt!" Korra yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Korra-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, Naruto!" Korra yelled, as her ass was getting fucked.

Naruto fucked Korra harder and faster, as he leaned and rested on Korra's back. Korra only moaned in pure pleasure of Naruto giving her first time a good thrusting. What felt like days, but was really half an hour of non-stop ass fucking. Korra felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her friend loves her, and that she love him.

"Fuck! Give me more! Give me more of that cock! Fuck my ass harder!" Korra shouted, as she used her ass to fuck Naruto upwards.

"You like getting fucked in the ass don't you, Korra-chan?" Naruto purred in her ear.

"Yes, I love getting fucked in the ass! Keep fucking me, damn it! Fuck me till I cum!" Korra said, as her ass got tighter and tighter.

Korra increased her speed, to thrust up against Naruto's pelvis. He grabbed her hips and thrust Korra harder and faster. For Korra, she truly loved every monument of this fuck. Naruto grabbed her breasts, giving them a good hard squeeze. Naruto and Korra's time of anal sex lasted for about 10 to 15 minutes. Korra enjoyed every minute that she spent with Naruto. She was really happy that her first time is with someone she loved for her. For Naruto he would do anything to make Korra happy, as will Korra. Then Korra's ass tightens even more than before, her orgasms went wild, her pussy trembled, and she knew she was about to cum again. Naruto's cock twitched he knew he was about to cum too.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Korra-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust even faster.

"Me too, Naruto! I'm going to cum too! We'll cum together! Oh, fuck!" Korra stated.

"I'm about to cum, Korra-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Aaagghhh!" Korra screamed in pure pleasure.

"Here it comes, Korra-chan!" Naruto roared.

With one last hard thrust, Naruto and Korra both reached their climax. Korra felt Naruto's warm seed spraying her anal walls, and her love juices flowing. Naruto felt like his cock was about to melt. He rested on Korra's back, as his manhood was still inside her anal tube. She also felt Naruto's cock twitched inside her. Like always after a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Korra's ass. Korra than kissed Naruto, and put his head between her chest and running her fingers though his hair. The dance of wind and air was now completed.

"That was amazing… truly amazing." Naruto said.

"It sure was Naruto... thank you for being my first, Naruto." Korra said with a smile.

"Thank you for being my first, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he pulled Korra into another kiss.

After the kiss, Korra rests her head on Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arms around Korra's beautiful body. He then pulls the blankets to cover themselves, as they cuddled with each other.

"Let's get some rest; we have to get back to Konoha in the morning." Naruto stated.

"Okay, Naruto." Korra replied with a smile.

Korra cuddled with Naruto more. Naruto held Korra tighter and gave her another kiss. Now Naruto and Korra were lying down. Both friends couldn't help, but smile, as he and Korra remembered the day he and Hinata met Korra.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

A young Naruto was protecting Hinata from bullies. The three bullies ganged up on Naruto beating him up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The bullies turn to see a little girl about their age.

"What do you want?"

"It seems that you are ganging up on one person. So it me make the odds even." The little girl said.

With the bullies looked at the girl, Naruto got back on his feet and tackled one of the bullies, as the girl took on the other two. A minute later, Naruto and the girl beat the carp out of the bullies, as they ran away like the cowards they were. Naruto on his back, Hinata and the girl went to see if Naruto was okay.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Naruto replied.

"T-Thank you, for protecting me..." Hinata said, as she sobbed a little.

"Yeah, and thank you for helping me out." Naruto said.

"You're welcome. I hate it when other people pick on others. May I ask your names?" The girl asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto replied.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata stated.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name is Korra." Korra replied.

Naruto, Korra, and Hinata became friends that day. Korra was traveling around the world for special training, due to her being the Avatar, but she kept that to herself. Korra met Naruto's mother, Kushina, who she really think that she was the most beautiful woman in the village. Naruto, Korra, and Hinata always spend time together every choice they got. Hinata become opened when she was with Naruto and Korra. Korra stayed in the village for about a month, as time passed. It was Korra's last day in the village; she was a bit sad that she would have to leave Naruto and Hinata. So they decided to spend their last day together in a park, with Kushina watching her son playing with his friends. Naruto, Korra, and Hinata lay on top of a hill looking at the sky and clouds going by.

"Y'know, Korra, Hinata, I'm glad to have you guys as friends." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it sure is. I'm glad too have you as friends, Naruto-kun, Korra-chan." Hinata said.

"Same here... but I wish I could with you guys." Korra said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Korra, we'll see each other again. I'm sure no matter where we are... all of us will always be friends." Naruto stated with a foxy grin.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yes, really." Hinata replied.

"Let's make a promise." Naruto stated with a smile.

Naruto puts his hand out first, as Korra and Hinata put their hands on top of his.

"From now on, we are all friends forever." Naruto stated.

"Friends." Hinata said.

"You promise?" Korra asked.

"I never go back on my word." Naruto said with a smile, as Hinata smiled as well.

"Then we are all friends to the very end." Korra said with a smile, as she sobbed a little.

Naruto, Korra, and Hinata nodded, liking, the promise they all made to each other.

"_Oh, Sochi, I'm so happy that you made some friends." _Kushina thought with a smile.

With the promise they made to each other, the friends played once more before saying their goodbyes.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX**

Naruto and Korra fell asleep peacefully that night. The Hero and the Avatar became lovers now. The dance of wind and air was over for now, till the dance will begin again later in the future. The next morning...

Naruto was packing the tent, as Korra put away the bags of items they brought with them. Now done with cleaning up, Naruto and Korra were ready to return to Konoha.

"Ready to go, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, lover-boy." Korra replied with a smile, as Naga barked.

Naruto and Korra walked together with Naga right behind them. Korra wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm. She blushed over the night they made love. Korra smiled at Naruto, as he smiled back at Korra. Korra kissed Naruto once again, as he welcomed the kiss. Naruto and Korra walked the long road to Konoha enjoying the time their spending together, they're bond become more just friendship, it was love.

"I love you, Naruto." Korra said.

"I love you too, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Korra walked back to Konoha for the next dance of wind and air will begin.

**Well, readers, that the end of the first chapter of "Wind and Air" I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a threesome with Naruto, Korra, and Hinata. The next chapter: "THE LION'S DANCE OF WIND AND AIR" will be the next chapter. Once again, thank you guys for reading "Wind and Air." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya, ****and have a very special Valentine's Day with your favorite woman****. **


End file.
